


Coming to Terms

by InfiniteGalaxiez



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fanart Welcome, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I swear the word count wasn't on purpose, Implied/Referenced Character Death, My First AO3 Post, Oneshot, Podfic Welcome, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteGalaxiez/pseuds/InfiniteGalaxiez
Summary: Crossposted on FFN. Caitlin didn't want to leave the place. Not after what happened to Jay. At least someone was there for her when she needed it the most. An extension of the scene mentioned in 2x14/2x15, the one where Cisco comforts Caitlin after (not) Jay's death. Oneshot. Implied Caitlin x Cisco.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Coming to Terms

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after 2x14. Yes, I ship Caitlin x Cisco and nobody can stop me :3 Honestly, I feel like this was one of the biggest ship moments for them, and I'm pretty sure nobody's written anything about this scene. Sorry if anything is inaccurate, it's been a long time since I watched that episode. Enjoy!

_This can't be happening._  
It had been a few hours since Barry, Cisco, and the others returned from Earth-2. Luckily, everyone made it back safely.  
_Not everyone._  
Caitlin sat on the side of a bed in STAR Labs. So much had happened in the past few hours, and she struggled to make sense of it. Barry and Cisco traveled to a parallel universe. She helped Jay get his speed back, even if it was temporary. And he-  
_No. He's not dead._ she told herself. Even if she saw it with her own eyes, she refused to believe it. Even if the memory replayed in her head endlessly, she didn't want to accept the truth. Not now, not ever.

"Caitlin? Are you in there?" A voice brought her back from her thoughts. She recognized it as Cisco.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"It's time to leave. Come on,"  
"I-I can't," She had tried to, but something stopped her.  
"Is this about Jay?" He came over and sat next to her. "It's okay to talk about it, you know,"  
Caitlin sighed. Well, you asked for it. "I thought I finally found someone to love again. That, after a year, I was getting over my past. But then.." She couldn't finish her sentence. It hurt too much to say the words.  
"You're not the only one," Cisco reassured her, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Everyone here was affected by...what happened," He avoided explicitly mentioning it, worried that doing so could hurt her. "We're all hurt,"  
"And how is this going to help me recover?"  
"It probably isn't. I'm just here to comfort you. After all..." He almost said 'that's what friends are for'. But somehow, it didn't feel right, like it wasn't enough. "...I care a lot about you, and I just want to help in any way that I can,"  
"It's nice of you, to think about me like that," she turned to him. "But I still don't think I can leave," she admitted.  
"I'll stay with you," Cisco offered.  
"Thanks, but I don't think-"  
"Fine, just until you fall asleep. Deal?"  
"Deal,"

As Caitlin drifted off to sleep, she remembered the conversation. Maybe someday she'd come to terms over Jay's death. Maybe one day, despite her losses, she'd find someone new. And maybe, he was closer than she thought.  
"I'll see you tomorrow," Cisco whispered to her, turning to leave. He closed the door slowly. Somehow, he knew that if she ever found someone new, he'd be there.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAaaaAAA that was so emotional and bittersweet! Even if it was short. If you liked it, remember to leave a review :)


End file.
